


Lying

by Auty_Ren



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Eventual Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, Repressed Feelings, Sadness, Some crying, a cute little wing-man, baby yoda being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren
Summary: Maybe he would never be able to find the right words...Requested: Anon said, “What if din was with a reader who had a really pretty smile but they always cover it up by like turning away or hiding it with their hand.”
Relationships: Din Djarin/ Reader, Din Djarin/ You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/ Gender-neutral reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/ You, The mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/ Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mean for this to become a 2k fic? No, but this hit pretty close to home and I just couldn’t stop. I just want to let you know anon, everything about you is beautiful and every inch deserves to be loved. Always. The reader is gender-neutral for this fic! Enjoy💗.

To Din, you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He'd seen a lot traveling as a bounty hunter, sights, and places that some people could only dream of.

But none of them ever compared to you.

When you came into Din's life you turned everything upside down. He had lived most of his life with a solid understanding of how the world worked, everything had always been the same, and Din just moved along with whatever hardship was thrown his way. But you were so different. You were so kind, and soft, and you were possibly the sweetest person he had ever met. You always cared for other people, there wasn't a day that passed that you hadn't done something for Din. Whether it be taking care of his son, or cleaning up the ship when he was gone, or even washing his clothes when he was too tired to do it.

You were so different than everyone he had ever met, all you did was give and give and you never asked for anything in return. Din wasn't sure of the exact moment he realized he loved you. But he has a pretty good idea.

You were trying to put the child to bed, but no matter what you did he fought tooth and nail to stay awake just a little longer. So you scooped the green bean into your arms, wrapping him up in a blanket and holding him to your chest. You talked to him, unlike how Mando talked to the baby, you were gentle and quiet and you stroked the tip of your finger up and down his little nose as you cooed at him. You had no idea Mando was watching you, and it was at that moment Mando felt his chest tightening with an unfamiliar feeling. Something he hadn't felt in a long time, but it felt so good.

He was always watching you after that, sometimes from his peripheral as you sat in the cockpit with him; sometimes blatantly when you sat together for a meal. You and the baby chowed down on whatever food Mando had gotten, and Din tried (but failed) to sneak glances at you.

It was the simplest things that made Din's heart race: the sound of your voice, the sparkle in your eye when you looked at him, and even the giddy look on your face when you actually laughed at something Mando said. (He told the worst jokes sometimes but he's trying). But it was never fully there, and when Din really thought about it, he doesn't know what your smile looks like. Din had never seen your full smile; the genuine one, the one that reached all the way to your eyes when you snorted at one of his cheesy jokes.

And he tried; he tried to catch you off guard, but you always hid from him, either behind your hand or turning away so he couldn't see.

And it was one of those nights, where Din didn't have to worry about anyone following the three of you, he wasn't constantly looking over his shoulder with his hand hovering over the blaster on his hip. He had found a safe place to stop, to let you and the kid stretch your legs after being cooped up in the Crest for so long. The kid had fallen asleep a while ago, and you two sat around the embers of a dying fire. You didn't really talk about anything particularly, and to be honest, Din probably couldn't remember a single word you had said to him.

He was just watching you, staring like some lovestruck idiot as you told him a story from your childhood.

You were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and every time you even looked at him his face felt all warm and tingly, and he could feel the words he wanted to say swirling inside of his chest but they were caught and sat on the tip of his tongue unsaid. Everything felt so perfect, and Din swore he would walk on eggshells for the rest of his life if it meant he could feel like this, with you, with the kid, for the rest of his days. And then you said something, maybe it was meant to be a joke because you kinda pushed out a laugh that Mando was quick to mimic.

But it wasn't complete, you turned your face away from him and pretended scratch at your cheek with your hand blocking most of your face.

"Why don't you ever smile?"

He was just curious really, he didn't mean any harm by it. But from the look in your eyes he regretted every word, he had never wanted to take back words more than he did right then.

"I smile."

You were a little defensive, and Din guessed he couldn't blame you and although everything told him to drop it and let you be, he couldn't.

"You always hide your face, I've never seen you smile."

You started to get nervous, your body closed off; you shifted away from Mando a bit and your fingers picked at your nails. Something was at conflict inside you, Din could tell from how your brows screwed together, your eyes looking everywhere but at him.

"I don't...I don't like it."

You almost looked on the verge of tears, and Din wanted so bad to reach out to you; to take your hands in his and soothe away every ounce of sadness you felt. But he didn't, he couldn't. He wouldn't ruin what relationship the two of you shared because of selfish desires. But he wouldn't let it go, he needed to know-

"Why?"

"It's not pretty."

You moved your hand to block you face again, your cheek resting in your palm as you stared at the remaining campfire.

"Who told you that?"

Din felt this spark inside of his stomach, something that made his fist clench at the idea of anyone speaking to you badly; of anyone thinking you were less than an angel that walked among men.

"They don't have to say anything."

Your tears felt like a punch in the gut, they rolled down your face so easily but felt so heavy to Din. He never wanted you to have any burdens, he wanted to protect you; to take away any negative thought that loomed in your mind and crush it beneath the weight of his boot.

It must have been too much, and you turned away fully intent on making your way back to the ship parked just a few yards away. Din panicked, something that he had spent years training himself to not do; but you broke down every ounce of resolve he had. He wasn't a warrior when he was with you, he wasn't a fighter or even a bounty Hunter; he was just Din and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"I think you're beautiful."

Din could count on one hand the number of times he felt genuinely terrified; and this moment put all of those moments to shame.

You stopped in your tracks, your back was turned to him and he could only see the deep breaths you took in; they shook your shoulders and Din's heart shattered when he heard the gentle sobs that left your mouth.

"Don't say that." Your voice was barely above a whisper, and you turned to look at Din with a trembling lip. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

Din wouldn't dare ever lie to you, he would never bring himself to hurt you like that. He's not sure you believe him, he’s never given you a reason to not trust him; but there was something else that lingered behind your eyes, something that had been engraved in you long before you had met Din.

He’ss not sure what he was waiting for, but the silence was suffocating with each second that past.

Why couldn't he just find the words? Why was he so scared when it came to you. It would be so easy, to just reach out and hold you, to whisper every thought that had passed through his mind about you, to fill your heart with the love he knew you deserved.

"I love you,"

Din could feel his heartbeat echo through his helmet, and once he finally opened his mouth the flood of emotions that sat on his chest wouldn't stop.

"I-I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

You were crying now, and he could tell you were scared as you took a step away; your hands shook as you muffled the sobs that fell from your lips.

"Stop it."

He followed you, taking a step to close the distance between you again. He wouldn't let you run, he needed to tell you everything, to pour every ounce of him out until your cup overflowed. If afterward, you didn't want it, if you had never felt the way he cared for you; he would let you go, he would let you live your life and lock away everything he felt for you.

It would kill him, but he would do it. He would do whatever it takes to make you happy.

"I mean it, e-every word."

Din's voice had never trembled before, maybe when he was younger; when he didn't know how harsh the Galaxy could be. But now that he was grown, it almost never shook; not when he was worried or even when a blaster was held to his head.

This is what you did to him, you brought the most intimidated and respected bounty hunter in the parsec to his knees, and you hadn't even tried. You had made him fall so hopelessly in love, and you had touched a part of himself he thought had died a long time ago.

He was careful when he touched you like you were made of the most delicate silk and he was afraid you would unravel under his fingertips. He waited for your reaction, but your face was buried in your hand; when you didn't flinch away from him, he pulled you into his arms.

You were gripping so tightly into his arms, and you melted into his embrace. Your bodies pressed tightly together, and your head falling so naturally against his chest; like you were meant to be there, meant to be his.

You didn't say anything else for the rest of the evening, you stood with Din’s arms wrapped around you for what felt like an eternity. When Din felt your weight dip and your body relax against his hold; he scooped you into his arms and carried you back inside of the Razor Crest.

You slept. You slept for most of the night in the closet Din had dared to call a bed, and while you slept Din waited. He waited for you to wake up again because he had no idea what you were going to do once you did.

He felt sick to his stomach, and he hated the thought that he had hurt you; that he had somehow caused you more pain than you had already been in. He would never forgive himself if that was the case if he had done nothing but break the happy life you had built together.

You made him happy. You and the kid, you made Din so happy and it had taken him far too long to realize that.

Din doesn't sleep.

He only realized this once the baby had woken from his slumber, lazily blinking up at him as he tried to pull himself out of his pram.

So life continues on.

Din packs up everything that had been left outside, he does final checks on the Crest, and he takes off; the three of you heading towards the next job.

He's distracted temporarily, keeping the kid entertained enough to let him pilot the ship was a full-time job; one that you had done so well. But you weren't here, and Din wouldn't wake you so he handled the kid himself. He was perched on Din's lap when you came into the cockpit, making those cute little cooing sounds when he saw you over his shoulder. You didn't say a word as you picked up the kid, settling down in the seat next to Mando.

He felt like his heart was gonna burst when he finally decided to talk, some boring and stupid comment about the planet you were visiting next.

Why couldn't he think of anything better to say?

You just nod, brushing some of the wispy hairs that laid on the child's head; trying but failing to tame them. He babbled away as if he really was talking back to what Din had said; and Din turned with a smirk under his helmet as he looked at the kid.

"You think so?"

He immediately answers him, completely unintelligible but with the demeanor that he actually was communicating with Din. You had giggled, something that sounded so melodic as it traveled through the cockpit, and Din's heart stopped when he looked at you.

You were trying, and he could tell how nervous you were; you hand still hovering close to your mouth. But the kid kept 'talking,' with all the animation of someone who actually knew what they were saying. And you were eating it up. Din kept going with the kid; pretending there was an actual conversation that was happening. Soon both you and Din were full-on laughing at the kid's silly display. When you finally looked at Din, he felt all the air leave his lungs.

It was wide and reached all the way up to your eyes. You had balled your hand into a fist, forcing it down for the few seconds your eyes met his. Your gaze fell after that, and with a grin still plastered to your face you stood up with the kid, saying you needed to feed him again.

It wasn't perfect, the situation or the smile you had finally shown to Din; that you purposely showed to him. But it was so beautiful, just like the rest of you; and Din swears he could watch you laugh for hours, he would never get tired of your smile.

Maybe he would never be able to find the right words, but for as long as he lived, he would try every day. He would do whatever it takes to make you feel loved because you deserved nothing less than that.


End file.
